


Ocaso

by Miss_Butterfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Anxiety, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pain
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Butterfly/pseuds/Miss_Butterfly
Summary: En el que Ícaro ha vuelto a caer por el sol. Y todos están arruinados, que humano.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencia **: La siguiente historia aborda temas sensibles como, autolesión, ansiedad, suicidio, adicciones, abuso infantil, violencia intrafamiliar. Así que si son susceptibles o alguno de los temas es un disparador para ustedes, les recomiendo que den marcha atrás.****
> 
> ****Teniendo eso claro. La historia es un AU, donde la diferencia de edad entre Yuuri y Yurio es de dos años. Los personajes seguramente serán ligeramente OOC por lo que me disculpo.** **
> 
> ****Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y espero que comentéis honestamente que os parece, que dependiendo de vuestra recepción puede o no ser continuada.** **

Antes de iniciar con la lectura por favor **lean la advertencia.**

* * *

_"Pasaron mis días entre quejas,_

_se quebraron los deseos de mi corazón:_

_los que convierten la noche en día_

_y cambian la luz en tinieblas._

_¿Qué puedo esperar? El seol es mi morada,_

_en las tinieblas extiendo mi lecho._

_Dije al sepulcro: «¡Tú eres mi padre!»,_

_y a los gusanos: «¡Sois mi madre y mis hermanos!»_

_¿Dónde estará mi esperanza?_

_Y mi dicha, ¿quién la verá?_

_¿Bajarán conmigo al seol?_

_¿Nos hundiremos juntos en el polvo?"-_

_Job 17:11-16_

_._

_._

Podía sentir la sangre escurriendo lenta y silenciosa a través de sus muñecas. El sonido suave como gotas de agua cayendo contra el suelo y el lavabo.

_«Si muriera hoy, ¿a alguien le importaría?»_

Miró la sangre cayendo sin tregua, manchando el lavabo y el piso blanco de linóleo del baño, tiñendo todo de rojo.

El sonido ensordecedor de la habitación lo ahogaba. Respirar era una proeza en sí misma y estaba seguro que estaba por experimentar un ataque de pánico.

Las lágrimas descendieron a través de sus mejillas y se mezclaron con su desastre sangriento en el lavabo.

Yuri se miró al espejo roto y sonrió. Su rostro deformado por los diferentes fragmentos en los que se dividía el espejo. Tan roto, tan irreparable como el mismo.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y podía ver las marcas de dedos que cruzaban su cuello y brazos.

— _«¿Cómo se siente la muerte?»_ —Se preguntó y con las manos temblorosas cogió la navaja de afeitar y cortó. El dolor físico fue como un remanso de alivio para el dolor que le atravesaba el pecho. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, cuanto se esforzara, simplemente no era suficiente; nunca lo era y estaba tan cansado, tan arto.

La sangre escurrió con mayor fervor a través de sus muñecas y palmas, creando una especie de retorcida cascada sangrienta que se estrellaba con un repiqueteo en el lavabo.

Yuri se estremeció ante el sonido y miró escurrir la sangre con cada vez más pánico creciente, la verdad era que él no quería morir, temía lo que la muerte significaría. Estaba aterrado de ser olvidado; estaba aterrado de que su muerte no significaría nada para nadie, porque al final él era la persona más intrascendental del mundo, ni siquiera su madre lo amaba lo suficiente y su padre nunca había querido nada que ver con él. Yuri Plisetsky no era nada, Yuri Plisetsky no era nadie. Yuri anhelaba la muerte con la misma desesperación que lo hacia temerla, simplemente necesitaba… necesitaba el empuje adecuado para terminarla y entonces solo tal vez dejaría ser nada y se convertiría en algo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Los días en Rusia siempre eran fríos, el sol podría brindar sus cálidos rayos durante las mañanas, y aun así, el frío se sentiría como un mordisco en la piel desabrigada, o al menos a si los sentía Yuuri.

Pese a eso el lugar era bonito, tranquilo y la escuela a la que asistiría a la universidad era de las mejores del país. No por nada Yuuri había perdido horas de sueño y descanso para lograr una de las pocas becas que se ofrecían por año en el lugar. Y una vez que lo había conseguido, pese al orgullo que había sido para sus padres, sabía que les había causado un poco de conflicto verlo alejarse no solo de su pequeño poblado sino de Japón para perseguir sus sueños. Porque una maleta, los ahorros de un año de trabajo como instructor de niños en patinaje sobre hielo y un montón de sueños era lo único que llevaba consigo. 

Yuuri había llegado a Rusia con la intención de seguir los pasos de la leyenda viviente a la que admiraba desde que era un niño, Víctor Nikiforov, sin embargo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. 

Sus padres pese a que apoyaban sus sueños de volverse un patinador profesional, también anhelaban verlo terminar una carrera universitaria, fue así como centró sus esfuerzos en conseguir una beca para una universidad rusa, la escuela en la que particularmente había puesto sus mayores esfuerzos, era una universidad de renombre que poseía programas de intercambio con la embajada japonesa, sin embargo, también solía abrir un contado numero de becas para alumnos de excelencia que en caso de pasar con buen puntaje el examen de ingreso se ganarían una beca para realizar sus estudios en dicha institución con la condición de que la excelencia académica no disminuyera, sino la beca seria cancelada. La ventaja era que también dicha universidad se encontraba cerca de la pista de patinaje donde Victor y el resto del equipo Ruso solía practicar, y lo que era mejor era que semestralmente se abrían convocatorias en la pista para entrar en las clases impartidas bajo la dirección del aclamado entrenador Yakov Feltsman. Por supuesto que su régimen de entrenamiento era intenso, y no aceptaba a nada más que lo mejor. 

Y Yuuri vio como una señal de buena fortuna que la convocatoria para entrenar bajo la tutoría del propio entrenador de Victor, fuera una semana después de su llegada a Rusia.

Así fue como con el estómago hecho un nudo, se presentó en la pista de hielo listo para las audiciones. Sin embargo, su ya nervioso estado se vio empeorado cuando miró no solo a Yakov presenciando las audiciones, sino que también a su lado se encontraba Víctor, el actual campeón de la liga senior del Grand Prix. Pero la expresión de Víctor era aburrida, como si deseara estar en cualquier otro lado que no fuera aquel. Bostezó abiertamente mientras parecía apuntar algo en unas hojas frente a él después de ver la participación de uno de los muchos solicitantes, haciendo que los nervios de Yuuri se volvieran mucho mayores, al parecer Victor estaba actuando como juez también.

—No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto —lo escuchó quejarse en voz baja hacia Yakov. Su voz era profunda pero toda su postura y el mohín sobre sus labios era infantil.

—Bueno, ya te había advertido lo que sucedería si volvías a saltarte una práctica, así que deja de quejarte —le riñó Yakov con un ceño sobre sus facciones—. Además, esto puede serte de ayuda en un futuro.

Victor hizo un sonido no comprometido con la garganta y sus ojos azules por un momento se clavaron en los castaños de Yuuri, que era el siguiente competidor en espera de que llegara su turno. El momento fue efímero, pues sus ojos pronto viajaron por el largo de la fila de los participantes que se extendía aún más allá de donde podía ver, haciendo que se quejara aun más, no era justo que el tuviera que calificar a su posible competencia.

Yuuri se puso aún más nervioso ante ese corto intercambio de miradas, su estómago se sentía cada vez más revuelto, habían comenzado a darle ganas de vomitar y sus palmas se sentían frías y sudorosas, no se sentía listo, todo aquello era una terrible idea, seguramente lo arruinaría y…

—Katsuki Yuuri —pronunció la voz profunda y fuerte de Yakov, y supo que no había vuelta atrás. Con piernas temblorosas se deslizó en el hielo y se posicionó en el centro de la pista. Tomó una respiración profunda y alzó una mano trémula para indicar que estaba listo. La música resonó en el recinto y comenzó. Yuuri se sentía como la primera vez que había ingresado al hielo. Y aunque la rutina que presentaba era una que había estado ensayando sin descanso prácticamente desde hace más de medio año porque era la última que había preparado para su última competencia en Japón, se sentía rígido y descoordinado, lo peor vino cuando inicio con los saltos, cogió los saltos mal y los giros triples se volvieron dobles y el único cuádruple que poseía la rutina, casi lo manda al suelo, en resumen fue desastroso y Yuuri solo sabía que lo había arruinado, lo había arruinado tan desastrosamente, que cuando finalmente terminó la rutina, Yakov apuntaba con un ceño fruncido muy pronunciado algo en sus hojas de registro, y Victor parecía totalmente entretenido en su teléfono celular. 

Finalmente Yakov alzó la mirada y las nauseas volvieron con renovada fuerza cuando miró el ligero desden que cubrían sus características.

—Los resultados serán enviados a los correos que han proporcionado en dos semanas, gracias por participar —dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano. Yuuri sonrió lo mejor que pudo y asintió temblorosamente, él sabía que sus resultados no serían favorables, él sabía que lo había arruinado tan espectacularmente que no sabía como hablaría con sus padres cuando inevitablemente su madre llamara para preguntarle sobre ello.

Yuuri Katsuki acaba de fallar frente a su ídolo, pero lo más importe se había fallado a sí mismo. 

.

.

Yuri no tenía recuerdos felices, y no es que estuviera siendo dramático o alguna mierda por el estilo, el realmente no recordaba alguna época en la que hubiera sido realmente feliz. 

Aunque claro, la mayoría de sus recuerdos incluso de infante no distaban muchos de sus recuerdos actuales, siempre tenía que ocultarse de los «novios» de turno de su madre. Algunos a veces solo lo buscaban para usarlo como saco de boxeo pero había unos más que tenían intensiones más oscuras y en las que no le gustaba mucho pararse a pensar, y es que cuando se vivía en los barrios bajos, la inocencia en algo que se pierde con relativa facilidad si se pretendía sobrevivir. 

Yuri metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miró el recinto. La pista de hielo siempre se abría por esas fechas para que patinadores de todas las regiones del mundo se presentaran para poder ser entrenados por uno de lo que según Yuri había escuchado era uno de los mejores entrenadores de su país, esas fechas era las únicas veces que Yuri se podía dar el lujo y gusto de ver patinadores profesionales en vivo, y es que, Yuri amaba el patinaje sobre hielo, en otra vida u otro universo tal vez, él podría haberse dedicado a él. Porque desde el momento que Yuri había visto por primera vez a través de su televisor una presentación de patinaje artístico sobre hielo en las olimpiadas de invierno, lo había amado, el recuerdo era fresco porque, su madre se había marchado por tres días completos, dejándole solo y con solo lo suficiente para que no muriera de hambre, Yuri en ese entonces con sus escasos seis años, había mantenido su pequeño televisor en blanco y negro encendido como ruido de fondo con la escasa esperanza de que la soledad no se sintiera tan abrumadora, fue cuando la programación de las olimpiadas llamó su atención. Ver a los participantes moverse a través del hielo al son de la música, había sido hermoso; habían sido como un montón de druidas mostrando sus dones, pintando sueños y Yuri había deseado poder hacer eso. 

Así que, con lo poco que ganaba haciendo mandados durante el día a sus vecinos, Yuri ganó el dinero suficiente para comprarse su primer par de patines, y cuando el invierno finalmente se abrió paso, aprendió a patinar el solo colándose en la pista al aire libre que se abría por la temporada.

Por su puesto que investigó, en la biblioteca publica intentó buscar material referente al tema del patinaje pero no encontró mucho, así que, cuando comenzó a tener acceso al sistema de computo en su colegio, aprovechaba la distracción de su profesor para buscar más cosas en Internet referentes al deporte por el que con cada año que pasaba se sentía en más sincronía. 

Se volvió autodidacta, intentando hacer los movimientos de los patinadores que a veces miraba en línea. Patinar era lo más significativo que Yuri tenia en su vida, así que, cuando descubrió que en esa pista, donde sabía entrenaban los mejores de Rusia, se abrían convocatorias, Yuri se presentó, no como competidor, porque solo un vistazo a los ahí reunidos le hizo entender que si bien el patinaje lo era todo para él, estaba lejos de ser lo suficientemente bueno, no cuando nunca había tenido una instrucción adecuada y todo lo que sabia del deporte era por lo que el mismo se había enseñado, pero había amado mirar a todos esos patinadores dar lo mejor de si sobre la pista, imaginando que el podría estar en un futuro ahí. Así que ese año no fue diferente, se coló en el recinto y miró con fascinación a los competidores, hasta que la voz del entrenador se elevó llamando su nombre.

Las vellos de Yuri se erizaron y miró al chico con el que compartía nombre —y tal vez sueños— ingresar a la pista, estaba ridículamente nervioso, y cuando se paro en medio de la pista con las piernas temblorosas, Yuri sabía que su presentación seria desastrosa, y aunque su rutina poseía unas series de pasos que nunca antes había visto, cuando llego el momento de los giros todo fue cuesta abajo, lo peor fue cuando lo que parecía ser su salto final, casi lo manda al suelo, cuando el chico terminó su rutina parecía que se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro y Yuri sintió una desagradable sensación en el pecho y cierta aversión por el chico con el que compartía nombre. 

Lo miró salir temblorosamente y guiado por el instinto que solía meterlo en muchos problemas, decidió seguirlo.

Fue así como se encontró fuera de uno de los baños del lugar, el sonido de su llanto se le clavó como un cuchillo.

—¡Ey! —Gritó mientras tocaba con violencia la puerta del baño—, «¿ _Qué coño estoy haciendo?_ »

Se preguntó brevemente pero no importaba, solo tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Ey! —Tocó más fuerte hasta que finalmente la puerta del baño se abrió. Sus ojos se encontraron con los castaños del chico y por una fracción de segundo, la desesperación dibujados en ellos le recordó a los suyos. 

—¿Sí? —Inquirió el chico con un acento horrible, obviamente no era ruso y ese simple hecho le hizo sentir más aversión por él, y no fue por alguna estupidez de racismo nacionalista, era porque ese chico obviamente era un privilegiado que había echado a perder una oportunidad que Yuri daría todo por tener, sin embargo, en su expresión también tenia una fragilidad que Yuri había visto antes, una fragilidad que invitaba a las personas malas a romper y desgarrar, una fragilidad que…

« _El trueno retumbó en el cielo, y la luz producida por el rayo pareció dividirlo en dos. Yuri sintió como sus vellos se erizaban y su corazón comenzaba a latir con más rapidez. Abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño oso de peluche, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza su ventana y el miedo le hacia nudos el estómago, con piernas temblorosas se puso de pie y olvidando la advertencia de su madre de no molestar, abandonó su habitación aferrado a su pequeño oso de peluche._

_Un nuevo trueno resonó en el cielo y un gemido de miedo escapó de sus labios._

_—¿Tienes miedo, dulzura? —Inquirió una voz con suavidad en medio de la oscuridad. Yuri buscó al portador con ojos amplios y temerosos, hasta que la figura ensombrecida del novio de su madre quedó ante sus ojos, su sonrisa era aterradora mientras se acercaba un paso más—. ¿Tienes miedo?_

_Volvió a preguntar mientras una de sus manos se extendía y con dedos aparentemente gentiles acariciaba sus mejillas._

_Yuri negó con la cabeza pero él había visto su fragilidad»_. 

Yuri sacudió la cabeza con furia, mientras los ojos castaños lo miraban con aprensión. 

—Eso fue un desastre —dijo y la postura del chico se desplomó aun más—, ¡pero simplemente no puedes rendirte!

Exclamó con vehemencia y los ojos castaños lo miraron con absoluta incredulidad.

—¿Por qué te importa? —Inquirió en su horrible acento, mientras lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

—Porque yo también me llamo Yuri y no puedes dejarnos en vergüenza —dijo y los ojos del chico se volvieron aun más amplios y su expresión aun más incrédula—. Yo confió en ti.

Dijo y con eso dio media vuelta y se fue, y es que su fragilidad le había recordado los días en que solo deseaba que alguien le diera una palabra de aliento y eso era lo que el haría por ese chico, después de todo, el alguna vez había deseado un ángel guardián y dado lo vulnerable que parecía era obvio que lo necesitaría. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente espero vuestras opiniones al respecto, gracias por leer.


End file.
